


If The Heavens Ever Did Speak

by theshyauthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’ skin is only enlightened by the TV and he has a jawline that Dean would like to nibble on. Dean blushes at that thought and shifts a little on the couch. Castiel turns to him, their eyes meet and the angel smiles briefly, before turning back to the movie. Dean makes sure to keep his eyes glued to the screen after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Heavens Ever Did Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 2137  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Warning: a hint of smut  
> This story can also be found on tumblr (the-shy-author) and livejournal (theshyauthor).  
> 

It shouldn’t be like this. Dean’s heart is not supposed to beat a little bit faster when his and Castiel’s’ eyes meet. He is not supposed to make a fuss over a small wound the angel has on his cheek and Sam is definitely not supposed to give him a suspicious look before leaving the room with a shake of his head.  
Dean’s hands are slightly trembling as he wipes the blood from Cas’ cheek and deems the wound to not be worthy of further treatment.It’s not big and barely bleeding anymore, it will heal just fine on its own. Castiel’s eyes settle on his shaking fingers and the angel opens his mouth as if to say something, before closing it again. Once all the blood is gone, so is Dean. He’s hurrying out of the room with an excuse on his lips about research. Castiel looks at him leave with his head tilted and a furrow between his brows.

They are having a movie night at the bunker and The Hobbit is playing on the screen. Sam is sprawled out on one couch, half asleep already. Dean can’t blame him. They’ve been out, hunting a ghost for the last three days and barely getting any sleep. It took them a while to find the remains of the creature but in the end it was a quick salt and burn.  
Castiel is on one end of the second couch in the room, Dean plastered to the other end. It’s awkward, at least for Dean. He supposes that Cas doesn’t even sense his discomfort though. The angel is watching the movie and seems to like it. Dean is watching the angel and he shouldn’t like it, but he really does. Cas’ skin is only enlightened by the TV and he has a jawline that Dean would like to nibble on. Dean blushes at that thought and shifts a little on the couch. Castiel turns to him, their eyes meet and the angel smiles briefly, before turning back to the movie. Dean makes sure to keep his eyes glued to the screen after that.

Dean needed a break and that is exactly why he is sitting outside on the hood of the Impala, with a bottle of beer in his hand and staring up at the star-filled sky. Sammy is inside the bunker and Castiel hasn’t been around for days. Dean is tired and could use a good night’s sleep, but he refuses to close an eye before he passes out from exhaustion. Lately his dreams feature a certain angel more often than not. Sometimes the dreams are harmless. It’s them cuddling, or taking a walk somewhere. Other times, they are doing some very unholy things that make Dean blush like a schoolgirl and his dick twitch in his jeans when he just thinks about them. Sometimes Dean can’t even stand to look at Castiel anymore, because as soon as he does, the memories of forbidden dreams rush back into his mind. He knows that his brother and the angel both noticed that something bothers him concerning Castiel, but neither of them dares to ask. And if the angels’ shoulders seem to slump every time Dean gives him the cold shoulder, then he’s sure that he only imagines it.

Castiels’ visits become less frequent and shorter each time. Sam tries talking to Dean about it. Dean tells him to shut up. His brother gives him a bitchface but does as he’s told.  
It’s later that day and Dean’s in the shower. He’s trying to scrub of the remains of dirt as the hot water runs over his skin and once he feels clean enough, he wraps his right hand around his half-hard cock and gives it a few gentle strokes. Seconds later he’s fully hard and running his thumb over the tip of his penis. The water still caresses his skin and he rests his left hand on the tiled wall while he keeps up a steady and slow rhythm with his right hand. His hips thrust forward ever so lightly and the moan coming of his lips gets swallowed by the sound of the shower. His breathing gets heavier as he teases himself, fondles his balls for a bit, tugs on them gently before bringing his attention back to his now throbbing member. There’s a drop of precome glistening on the tip. His strokes become harder and his sounds more desperate as he chases his release. It’s when his eyes close on their own account, images of blue eyes looking up at him and pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock playing out behind his eyelids, that he comes over his hand with Cas’ name on his lips for the first time.  
He’s still trying to regain his breath as he opens the shower curtain and finds Castiel standing there with wide eyes. Dean jumps back in shock and tries to cover himself with the shower curtain, nearly dripping in the process. “Jesus, Cas! What are you doing here?”  
“I- I heard you calling my name. I thought you needed my help, that something had happened.” The angel sounds embarrassed.  
Dean is mortified, doesn’t know how to answer that. Turns out he doesn’t even get a chance to explain, because Castiel is gone the next time he blinks.

Sam knows. Maybe not about what happened in the bathroom but about Dean’s feelings.  
“So, why don’t you just tell him that you like him instead of ignoring him?” is what he asks Dean one night after a hunt and Dean nearly chokes on the frie that’s currently in his mouth. They are at some shabby diner and the food is way too greasy and it’s exactly the way Dean likes to eat. Castiel doesn’t visit often anymore but when he does, he tries to go out of Deans’ way just as much as Dean tries to avoid him.  
“Excuse me?” Dean asks once he’s swallowed the frie.  
Sam rolls his eyes. “Your obvious crush on Castiel?” Dean hopes for a hole in the floor that will swallow him. “Oh don’t look at me like that, Dean. Do you really think I’m that dense?” Sam looks almost offended. “You’re my brother and I still love you, no matter if you like dick or boobs. All I’m saying is that you should put yourself and Castiel out of your misery and talk to him. Because something between you two happened and I don’t know what but he looks like a kicked puppy these days and I really can’t stand that look on him. Makes me want to wrap him in a blanket and give him hot chocolate.” And yes, that’s also what Dean would want to do. Cuddle up with Cas under blankets and drink hot chocolate with him and then have slow loving sex under said blankets. Sam changes the topic completely and that’s how Dean comes out to Sam without ever coming out to Sam.

Cas is in the bunker and he’s hurt, limping and bleeding and wincing with every movement he makes. He looks exhausted, with dark rings under his eyes. They can only guess that he met some angel or another that was not in his fanclub. Castiel refuses to talk about what happened.  
Dean almost forgets that he’s ignoring Cas because he’s still embarrassed about the whole masturbation incident. As soon as the angel shows up in the bunker, he’s ordering Sam to get the first aid kit and helping the angel out of his bloody trenchcoat and white shirt, before pushing him down on a stool. The angel is pretty banged up and once the brothers have him fixed up, they give him orders to rest and to not just disappear on them. He looks like he wants to protest for a second but then just huffs.

It’s late and Dean is lying in his bed and trying to sleep but with no success. Sam had given him a meaningful look before retreating to his room, one that had said “Go and talk to him you idiot!”.  
Without a warning Cas stands in the middle of his room and Dean shoots up from bed. “Jesus, Cas. By now you should know about privacy.”  
The angel still looks weak and like it pains him to stand. His left ankle is swollen. “My apologies”, he says in his gravelly voice and Dean rolls his eyes. He scoots to the edge of the mattress and pats the spot next to his, beckoning Cas to sit down. He follows the order and winces with every step he takes to the mattress. He’s wearing Dean’s grey pyjama pants and a white tshirt of his that’s a little too big for him. Dean should feel awkward but really he doesn’t. Cas is hurt and Dean can put his issues away for a second. Embarrassment or not, Castiel is still his best friend and he deserves to have Dean be there for him.  
“So, uh, what’s up?” Dean asks.  
Castiel seems to be in deep thoughts for one moment and the next moment his lips are on Deans’ and his hand is a solid warmth on his cheek and oh, the stubble scratching against Deans’ skin feels really good. It’s only a short kiss, not longer than a few seconds and when they part again Deans’ eyes are wide.  
“I found that quite enjoyable” Cas states and then Dean laughs, loud and hard and the angel seems confused. Dean pulls him in for another kiss, this time longer, just the movement of lips on lips and when it’s over the Winchester just has to ask: “How- how did this just happen?”  
“Your brother explained to me tonight that screaming out someone’s name when having an orgasm usually means wanting to get intimate with this person.”  
“Wait, what?” Dean splutters. “You told him?”  
“Yes. I was confused after you ignored me for months and suddenly took care of me again. What was I supposed to do? He called you an idiot for lusting after an angel which is kind of harsh considering his past with demons. Then he called me an idiot for not seeing that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. Then he talked about wanting to drink bleach to forget this conversation ever happened.” Cas looks worried. “Isn’t that damaging for the human body?”  
And Cas looks so adorable in that moment that Dean can’t help but kiss him again with a fast beating hard and trembling hands. He can deal with Sam knowing about the probably most embarrassing moment of his life tomorrow morning. The sasquatch will never let him live that down, he already knows that, but he’s got Cas in his bed so it’s alright.  
Their lips feel right against each other, the movements are desperate and yet so gentle and Dean feels himself harden in his pyjama pants. He trails his tongue over Castiel’s bottom lip and moans when the other man opens up, their tongues intertwining, caressing each other. It’s hot and it’s loving and it’s everything Dean ever wanted in his life, even if he didn’t know it before. He knows it now and that’s all that matters.

It’s another movie night at the bunker. Dean doesn’t even know the name of the movie but he’s not paying much attention anyway. Instead he nibbles at Castiles jawline, who is cuddled up right next to him. He nips at the other man’s neck and grins against his skin when he squirms. Popcorn is suddenly hitting his nose and the outer corner of his right eye and he shoots Sammy a dirty look, who looks at him as if he wants to strangle him.  
“Really, Dean? Can’t you at least keep it in your pants until the end of the movie?” he asks part mockingly, part in disgust. Dean ignores him and continues to nibble at Cas’ jawline. His boyfriend tries to shove his face away and sends an apologetic look to Sam, but Dean just growls against Cas’ neck and sinks his teeth into the man’s collarbone.  
He hears Sam sigh and get up from the couch. “I’m never playing matchmaker again”, his younger brother mumbles before leaving the room. Dean stifles a grin against Castiel’s neck and his hands travel to the man’s crotch, teasing the half-hard cock he finds there. Castiel moans and lets his head fall back against Dean’s shoulder. And once he’s done with Cas, once he’s had him begging and falling apart under his hands and on his cock, he’ll wrap him up in blankets and bring him hot chocolate before snuggling up with him on the couch and continuing to watch this weird movie until they both fall asleep next to each other.


End file.
